Jinx/Mon Hogosha/Yurei
If you couldn't tell, the ugly bold text is Yurei's commentary. ---- He is a REALLY old member who is also an emokid "anti-hero" who likes to RP with himself in command and leading everyone around and a lot of RPers came to rely on him to tell them what to do (which pissed me off because they would literlly '''just' stand there and make small talk and ooc ((HEY SOMEONE DO SOMETHING)) and I am like what the fuck.)'' 'I really hated it too, but I was usually part of the problem, trying to answer their questions to shut them up.' ---- He draws and writes, supposedly. 'Supposedly.' ---- Nicknames are Yurei, Kage Yurei, Jinx, Mon Hogosha, Mon_Hogosha, and Mon Hogwasha. 'Yeah, I've been through a few names, due to my ADHD, The last two are just little Rei humor, which is rather bland.' No that's not true, You have two Mon Hogosha accounts and we made a thread about both of them on your birthday two years ago. As for Mon Hogwasha, it DOES count as a nickname. 'more like a DICKname, amirite? And I don't know what the Mon_Hogosha one was, maybe a joke by someone like Zack or something with that kind of humor.' ---- He has a deviantart account but it sucks and it's been dead since before it was born, so no bother linking it. I mean, there's nothing in it! 'There was, but it goes away a few moments after its put in, DA blows.' Not significant information, not included. 'I always put alot of information, it's like what happen to Masako, except it didn't get fixed and I don't try to get anything done about it.' Um what? Awhile ago he had soe problem where DA wouldn't let him post pictures, they'd up and leave as soon as he posted them. No I think that was just him being stupid about a bug that was happening to EVERYONE, if you're talking about how people would submit pictures and they'd be there, but wouldn't show up in gallery until overnight. Man, that pissed me off. Well, that's not my point. My point is, mine don't show up, oh they show up on MY computer sure, but for every other computer, they get jack/shit ---- Also, he deleted This Will Be Fun and I'm still pissed at him about it. But he's pretty cool to be around, I guess. 'To tell you the truth, I did to do just that, piss you all off.' Why do you do these things you know will hurt me?! 'I'd say you always hurt the ones you love, but then that would be a lie' ---- Very first moderator of the RP Realm, but that forum doesn't matter... and neither does The Portal. 'No, fourms don't really matter, but tell that to half the AD users' NOTHING REALLY MATTERS TO AN EMOKID; ANYONE CAN SEE. NOTHING REALLY MATTERS... TO MEEEEEEE! Anyway the wind blows.. 'You forgot the gunshot at the end.' That I did. Can I shot magic here??//!1 - Zack' Magic missle at the darkness? edit: Sorry guys, couldn't resist, had to fix your typos (not yurei, the page writer's). I also came to ask If anyone had the Ano Chronciles and if anyone would have a copy besides me, it would be Jinx.